


What would happen, if the Motel Scene ended differently…

by MiraSun



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, Talking, alone time, couldn't stoop thinking, need to write, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: One night Noct was sitting on the roof of the motel in Old-Lestallum when Prompto arrived for a little chat.





	1. what if

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't shipping anything as I played the game. I was just fancying Prompt and his happy face, the singing of the winning fanfare... then this conversation began and this dialogue hit me full force:
> 
> Prompto: "Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water and I remember, that I don't belong. But I want to… Every Moment, I'm desperate to earn my place – to prove that I'm good enough!"  
> Noctis: "Think what you will, but I think you're good enough for me!"
> 
> How couldn't mean this more? HOW COULD THIS BE JUST FRIENDSHIP.  
> As i played... I always thought about this and I realized to late, I'm on this ship! And after finishing the game, I had to write...
> 
> I don't know if I should write more, if i can write more, but... I wanted to give you this.

Prompto: "Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water and I remember, that I don't belong. But I want to… Every Moment, I'm desperate to earn my place – to prove that I'm good enough!"  
Noctis: "Think what you will, but I think you're good enough for me!"

After Noctis words, silence fell between Prompto and him. The blond guy had felt uncomfortable the whole time of the trip. Why was he here? Just becauce Noct thought it would be funny for the blond Joker be part of the Trip. Yeah, he was good with firearms and machinery, something he was glad about that nobody asked why he has such talents. But seen this rational he was just the jumpy friend of Noctis. Now he had become his companion on a road where nobody knew where it would end.  
He had felt uncomfortable even bevor the shit hit the fan, but now… everyday he asked himself why he was her, every day, even today… and now.

Now he was struck by a lightning of words and stared for a moment in the Night. You're good enough for me. Did Noctis know how it sounded in his, in Prompts ears? Sure as hell, Noctis didn't meant it like Prompto understood it.  
Like always Prompto started to laugh and brushed his spikey side of his hair to fix it. "Do you really think, that I belong in the group?" he asked with a smile that just didn't want to reach his eyes. He turned his head and luckily Noct didn't so he wouldn't notice his false smile, which lasted heavy on his lips.  
The prince nodded slowly. "Yeah, you do belong in the group, you're the heart of our group. The one that keep us happy, when everybody wants to let sink their heads." He answered.  
Sure as hell, Noct hadn't meant his words like they sounded in Prompts hears. Damn, he just wanted to be a friend for Noctis, 'cause… Luna said he needed someone. That there grew more in his chest was never an option and just a stupid move of his heart.  
"But I didn't meant it like that." Suddenly Noctis went on talking and Prompto could feel sudden wave of heat through his body. "You heard me, didn't you?" Noctis raised his head and the dark grey eyes of him met the light blue eyes of Prom. "You are good enough for me." He whispered low und let slip a soft sight. 

Prompto was wordless. He opened his mouth and again, he was just laughing. Deep in his heart were so much feelings. Fear was one of the biggest. Fear of the next day, the next fight, the next… everything. He feared that someday, someone could notice his feelings. The feelings for Noctis or that he only talks big. He feared that someone could find out his secrets. The secret about his origin or the secret that he was just fancying was just an act. "Yeah, I did understand, Noct!" he answered laughing.  
Noctis shook his head. "No, you didn't get it." He laughed up bleak and let his head sink again. Prom was so brave and told him so much in this moment and all he could give him, where some words which his friends didn't understand quite right.  
"As we started our journey everything was clear. I was going to marry Luna. It was awkward, 'cause I haven't seen her in years, but I missed her and I like her very much. I knew my feelings weren't important. I had to marry her for the kingdom and my family and I was okay with that. I had to be okay with that. One day I was going to be a king!" he explained his thoughts and they weren't news to Prompto. He knew Noctis wasn't keen on the wedding. Not because of Luna, but of the pressure which weighed on his shoulders. The only thing which made it a little lighter was Luna. The beautiful blonde was an old friend of Noctis. They understood each other without a word.  
"But now… I don't know what is waiting for me when we arrive Altissia. And I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." Noctis closed his explanation with a few words. The quiet prince opened his thoughts much more now than in the last years. Before he just said a little her and a little there. It was so much this time.  
Prompt knew what he felt and was feeling now. He also knew, that it wasn't possible. It doesn't matter what Noct said, he were never good enough and he'll never be. Just a silly friend that will be forgotten one day.

"I… Noct…" he stammered out some words and took a deep breath before he said the only thing what was in his mind. "Now, you ARE the king!" He knew instantly it were the wrong words. Nobody seem to notice what Nocts heritage was or didn't care. It was more like a joke for everyone.  
But Prom took it seriously.  
"I really don't know what I am, but I'm no king!" was Noct direct answer and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry." Prom lowered his head. "What can I say?" he asked a rhetorical question and Noctis interrupted him. "You can't say anything, that'll help me." Prompt was watching some guests of the motel on the streets. They left the motel to cross the road to go out and eat in the diner.  
Suddenly he felt Noctis hand on his shoulder and felt the head in his body and especially in his stomach. "but you can stand by me. I don't know if I can go my way without you. I know, I need Ignis… he's the smart one and Gladio is our muscle, but you are more important, Prom… you are our heart, you're my heart."  
The same heat which run through his body was now reaching for his heart. He raised his hand, to touch Noctis Hand on his Shoulder. "Why… now?" he asked and felt a lump in his throat growing. Noctis Fingers interlaced with his. Prom turned a little, so his locked hands slid down his pale muscular arm and found rest on Proms leg.  
"You were honest with me, so… I had to be… as honest as you were." He whispered and shook his head. Prompto felt his heart beat fast and also felt pretty afraid.  
He still couldn't believe the meanings of Noctis words like he understood them. He was a prince and princes had to marry princesses not… him.  
"I didn't realize, you didn't felt like… like in the right place and I don't know. I thought you should know that… It's okay." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, but still their fingers were twisted.  
"We hadn't the chance to talk alone for a while. You know, all the times in the tent or the camper, with Gladios snoring and… Ignis always watching like mother goose…" Noct sighed. "I'm so happy that we sleep in a separate room tonight. In actual beds not under the star light." Noct sighed again and Prompt couldn't do anything else then smile. He brushed his hair back. His eyes went to their hands.  
"I have no problems with Gladios Snoring, but in the tent he needs so much space." With this words he agreed on chancing the topic. They both chuckled, still with their wrapped up hands between them. "Tonight we have a whole room for us." Noct said and Prompto nodded. It wasn't the first time, but now it felt… different. A little inappropriate, but at the same time thrilling.  
"I know." The blonde one said.  
Promp wasn't sure if there were a strange meaning behind his two words and if he really knew. His look fell down to their hands.  
"I don't know what…" he started and stopped right before Noctis could interrupt him.  
"We could just… enjoy what we have. Like I said, I don't know what's waiting for us in Altissia, but for now we're still here. You…" his hand tightened around Proms. "…and I."  
Prompto raised his head und locked eyes with Noctis dark grey ones. His stomach began to flutter. "You and I, sounds good."


	2. Galdin Quay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things can change very quick. Sometimes not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like this could become a multi-chapter fic. I don't know how much stories a left in me, but sometimes when I wander throw the game an idea hit me... like this time and... I start writing. 
> 
> Hope you like it. 'cause I'm really struggling sometimes with the english grammar and I know it's hard to read bad grammar fics. Sorry for that!
> 
> If you have any suggestions about what I could write the next part, I'm intested to hear. Is there any scene you imagine or you see that these two have to experience?

Galdin Quay. This was where everything started…  
So, technically nothing did start here, but for Prompto it felt like it started here. Here there heard about what has happened in Insomnia. Here they learned that nothing happen like it was planned. Here was the first time Prompto looked at Noctis and felt bad for him. He always was a little bit jealous of the Prince. He had a heritage, a meaning in life, he had a family and so many people who loved and cared for him. It wasn't a sore and tainted kind of jealousy, more like brotherly. Prompto wouldn't have trade their life or such a stupid things, but sometimes he just wanted to say, that Noctis should be a little more gratefuller. Prompt never did, because he was afraid Noct could snap an push him out of his life.  
After the Night in Galdin Quay he never tought this tought again. Noctis lost everything and earned a such difficult path, that Prompto just wished for him, everything was a bad dream.

That were Promptos thoughts as he sat on this little Rock at the beach of Galdin. Like every time they returned here, they tent at the haven at the beach and Prompto was up till late night to snap pictures. "Snapping pictures of the moon in the water again?" Promp heard the voice of Noctis behind him and jerked back. He looked with widened eyes at his friend and felt his heart beat up to his neck. "Just thinking this time." He answered. Yeah, he had the camera in his hand, but did nothing than staring at the water.  
Since they confessed their feelings at the motel roof they hadn't spoken alone. That night, the two boys had slept arm in arm in one bed, nothing more… just sleep and the feeling of the body heat of the other male. Sometimes when Promp stared out of the car in the nowhere he remembered how Noctis arms felt, as he hold him.  
"What are you thinking about?" Noctis asked and pushed Promptos thoughts back in the moment. "Nothing much, just… I like it here and in the same time… I hate it here." The blond one admitted. "Why? 'cause of Dinos stupid orders?" Noctis asked "Or because of my boring fishing?" the black haired man smiled one of his few smiles, which warmed Promptos heart. "Nah, I don’t know… not your fishing… just a bad feeling." He answered and shrugged his shoulders. "Don’t mind." He tried to kill the topic and just turned and walked away in some direction. 

After a few steps he felt a hand around his wrist. "I don’t like it here, either." Noctis whispered low and Prompto looked over his shoulders in the grey eyes of Noctis. "Will you follow me?" he asked his friend. No smile, no please, but a little non-verbal pleading in the eyes of the crown prince. "Sure. Where ever you'll go." Prompto answered and his friend nodded. Noctis started to run, Promptos wrist still in his hand so the blonde joker had no choice, but following. "Oh you mean, now!" Prompt murmured and really followed Noctis his way up the beach back in the direction where the Quay was, but then he went left and the entrance of a cave was there. Prompto stopped and jerked his hand free. "You know I'm claustrophobic!" he urged. The little older man turned around. "It's okay. Just trust me, there's nothing which will make you feel uncomfortable." He summoned his friend and with a loud sight Prompto walked the last meters at the side of his prince. "What's so special here?" he asked. It wasn't a deep cave, in the roof there was a hole and the moon shined in. Prompto looked around. There was really nothing small or tight or narrow around him. Just a little hideout. "Nothing special, but…" He turned to Noctis who stand in the middle of the moonlight. His arms straight at the side of his body, his eyes fixed on Prom. Carefully he closed the distance between him and his friend. "But?" he asked low and suddenly felt Noctis fingers brushing over his arms. "It was the only place I could imagine where we could be alone again." The prince whispered. Prompto couldn’t help him, but he smiled over the all of a sudden change of the tone. "You could've just asked me to meet alone." He answered confidently, but his hands told Noctis his friend wasn't that confident. "And what if Ignis or Gladio had heard that? What should I say them, what we do?" he asked unsure. Something in Prompts stomache jumped. He opened his mouth to reply something, but he couldn't. What did they do now? Nothing but talking, He felt Noctis Hands on his arms, while his hands hand useless at the side of his body.  
It felt like hard work for him to raise his hands and put them on Noctis hips. It felt strange and at the same time very good to be his friend that close. His heart throbbed hard against his chest. Did Noctis hear it? It couldn't be… it just… "What are we doing?" Prompto asked shy, with a low shaking voice. Noctis blushed. "I don't know… but I know, what I want to do…" he answered as silent as Prompto. The blond boy sighed. His view fell to the ground. One step parted them. Again it was like very hard work to shift his body this one step further towards Noctis. Then he looked up. He was so close… "I know what I want to do since we sat on the rooftop." He whispered. "Then… please… I just… I can't do it." Noctis beg louder and started to shake. Prompto wrapped his arms around the small body of his friend, hold him tight and deleted the last distance between them two. It wasn't enough, he not only knew. He felt it wasn't enough. He felt that he and Noct needed more.  
But it was so hard, it was so not what they were supposed to do. It felt like it broke him. Slowly Nocts fingers wandered over his arms. Slowly they made their way up and reached his shoulders, to Proms Neck. His forearms now rested on his shoulders. 

The blond one raised his head and turned it a little, looking straight in Nocts dark grey eyes. Noctis was so strong, he had so much pressure to carry, so much responsibilities. He was just at the same age as Prompto. Prom wasn't the brave one, but he knew Noctis couldn't do this, this was too much for his friend.  
Prompto sighed, closed his eyes and reached forward. His small lips meet the warm mouth of Noctis. He felt how his own nose fondled over the skin of Nocts cheeks and tasted the lips of his friends.  
It was a careful kiss, soft and shy. It was like an eternity that the two boys stood there in the moonlight wrapped up in their arms with locked lips.  
Then suddenly in the moment as a cloud darkened the moon Noctis lips parted. Theoretically Prompto knew how kisses worked, but it was his first and so it scared him a little as he felt the movement, but then he just… switched of his thoughts and acted.  
He opened his mouth for his friend and tasted him even more as his warm tongue welcomed him. Their tips meet in a short moment and this feeling made Prompto shiver. It felt so wonderful, so good, so… whole.  
He loved Noctis from the first meeting, he loved his sad eyes and his few smiles.  
Their tongue danced cautiously in their mouths. A light sighed escaped Promptos lips as they go on and he pushed himself more against Noctis body and felt the finger of his friend in the short hair in his neck. Damn, it tasted so good and made him feel even better. He didn't know how to stop and Noctis didn't seem either ready to part with him again.

But then the cloud free the moonlight again and in the afar they heard a familiar voice. Ignis shouted their names.  
Like a spell was broke the two boys pushed from apart and looked at each other. Blushed cheeks, red swollen lips, dreamy eyes. "Thanks." Noctis sighed and Prompto nodded short and startled. Was this kiss even real? Or was it a dream?  
His face felt so warm and his body shivered. Suddenly… Prompto started to like Galdin Quay.


End file.
